prophetie retrouver
by lena-malefoy
Summary: DM HG j'entre dans mon compartiment et la je le vois assis et je ne fait pas attention aux autres personne ...non mais je rêve
1. Chapter 1

_**Voila **__**ju**__**st**__**e **__**p**__**ou**__**r **__**di**__**r**__**e **__**qu**__**e**__** l**__**es**__** p**__**e**__**rs**__**on**__**n**__**a**__**g**__**e **__**ne**__**s**__**o**__**nt**__** p**__**a**__**s **__**du**__** t**__**o**__**ut**__** a**__** m**__**o**__**i **__**el**__**le**__**s**__** a**__**p**__**p**__**ar**__**t**__**ie**__**n**__**n**__**e**__**nt **__**a **__**j**__**k**__** r**__**ow**__**l**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**qu**__**e**__** j**__**'a**__**do**__**r**__**e **__**i**__**l**__**s **__**y**__**a **__**p**__**lu**__**s**__**i**__**eu**__**r**__**s **__**c**__**h**__**o**__**se**__**s **__**e**__**n**__**c**__**or**__**e **__**q**__**u**__**i **__**s**__**on**__**t **__**a **__**e**__**ll**__**e **__**e**__**x **__**l**__**es **__**s**__**or**__**t**__**il**__**è**__**g**__**e **__**qu**__**e**__**l**__**q**__**u**__**e**__**s **__**e**__**n**__**d**__**r**__**o**__**it **__**c**__**i**__**t**__**é**__** l**__**e**__**s **__**s**__**u**__**rn**__**o**__**m,**__** m**__**a**__**i**__**s **__**l**__**'h**__**i**__**s**__**t**__**o**__**i**__**re **__**q**__**u**__**e **__**je **__**v**__**a**__**i**__**s**__** f**__**a**__**i**__**r**__**e **__**ma**__**in**__**t**__**e**__**n**__**an**__**t**__** e**__**t **__**vu**__**e**__** d**__**e **__**ma **__**fa**__**ç**__**o**__**n **_

**_H_****_a_****_r_****_r_****_y_****_P_****_o_****_t_****_t_****_e_****_r_****_7_**_**  
**_**_c_****_h_****_a_****_p_****_i_****_t_****_r_****_e_****_1_**

**o****n ****e****s****t ****2 ****j****o****u****r****s ****a****v****a****n****t ****l****a ****r****e****n****t****r****é ****j****e ****r****e****ç****o****i****s ****u****n****e ****l****e****t****t****r ****e****m****o****i ****H****e****r****m****i****o****n****e ****g****r****a****n****g****e****r ****c'****é****t****a****i****s ****d****e ****p****o****u****d****l****a****r****d**

_Cher__ H__e__rm__io__ne __gr__an__g__er__  
__  
__v__o__us__ a__v__ez__ é__ta__i__s __ch__o__is__it __p__a__r __mo__n__si__eu__r __d__um__bl__e__do__re __b__i__en__ q__u'__i__l __so__i__t __m__o__rt __no__u__s __es__sa__y__o__n__s __de __ré__a__l__is__e__z __  
__c'__es__t __d__e__r__ni__er __so__u__h__ai__t__ c'__e__s__t __po__u__r __c__e __la __q__u__e __vo__u__s __e__t__es __él__u __p__r__e__fe__t__e__-__e__n__ -__c__he__f__  
__a__v__ec __3 __a__u__tr__e__s __p__e__rs__o__nn__e__ a__v__ec __q__ui __vo__u__s __a__l__le__z __p__a__r__ta__g__er __v__os __un __a__p__p__a__rt__e__m__e__n__t_

_P__s : __p__lu__s __d'__i__nf__o__r__m__a__t__io__n__ v__o__u__s __s__er__a __co__m__mu__ni__q__u__e__r __da__n__s __vo__s__ c__o__m__pa__r__ti__me__n__t __de__ p__r__e__f__ete__-__en__-__ch__e__f _

_m__e__s__ s__in__c__è__r__e __fi__l__it__it__a__ti__on__ a __vo__us __m__i__ss__  
__  
__M__r__s __Mc__Go__n__ag__al__l_

**_je suis trop conten_****_te faut que je disent_****_ sa a ma mère _**

Hermione: (crie) maman je suis prefet-en-chef

mère:je suis fière de toi ma puce on vas fêter sa avec ton père quand il revient se soir

**_j'aurais t'e_****_n_****_ voulu écrire a Harry_****_ et Ron mais c'étais_****_trop risquer voldemor_****_d aurais pu intercep_****_t_****_er mon courrier même _****_si il y a rien d'imp_****_o_****_rtant il pourrais all_****_é voir ou il est ou _****_p_****_ire savoir ou se cach_****_e l'ordre du phénix_****_ p_****_uisque Harry avait ét_****_ais habiter dans la_****_ m_****_aison que son parrain_****_ lui a légué même s_****_i _****_Rogue en aurais déjà_****_ parlé se qui est b_****_iz_****_arre puisque rien ne sa_****_it encore passé ma_****_is _****_temps mieux ou peut-êt_****_re est-il mort nou_****_s n_****_e savons rien _**__

**_le so_****_ir après la fête j_****_e f_****_ais ma valise pour al_****_lé rejoindre Harry_****_ et_****_ l'ordre .après avoir_****_ terminer ma valis_****_e _****_je dit au revoir _**_**  
**_**_a m_****_es parent et lance_****_ la_****_ poudre de cheminette_****_ et dit square g_****_rim_****_aud (NAD: me rappel _****_plus vraiment si c_****_'es_****_t bien comme ça pas l_****_e temps de relire _****_le _****_livre) j'étais oblige_****_r d'allé part la _****_chem_****_iner le transplanage _****_étant sécuriser ._**_**  
**_**_J'arrive_****_ dans le salon p_****_ersonne et la je _****_vais_****_ dans la cuisine ou e_****_st Harry _**

Hermione:Harry (sautant dans c'est bras) tu m'as tellement manqué après enfin tu sais ...

**_Ha_****_rry avait un peu repr_****_is joie a la vie_****_ aprè_****_s le meurtre de dumbl_****_edore _**

Harry:(toujours dans les bras s'enleva) oui ta aussi mione tu ma manqué

Hermione:ou sont les autres ?

Harry:(sourire) il dorme j'ai enfin pue reste de garde haaa tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir qu'il est enfin accepter

Hermione: oui j'imagine bien je suis contente pour toi je reste avec toi j'ai pas sommeil

Harry: ok sa me fera de la compagnie

Hermione:en faites ron dort ?

Harry:non mrs.weasley veut pas qu'il vienne

Hermione: je comprend elle doit avoir peur moi j'ai préférer ne rien dire a mes parents ils n'aurait pas voulu que je reparte a poudlard sinon  
heu je met ou mes valise ?

Harry: ho désoler vient je te fait montré

on monte et arriva dans un couloir avec plusieurs pièce déjà occupé il ouvrit une chambre mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un installé mais personne dans le lit

Hermione:a qui son c'est affaire

Harry: ha oui elles sont a moi il n'y a plus vraiment de place même c'elle d'au-dessus et prise d'ailleurs ils ne veulent absolument pas me dire par qui j'espère que ça te gène pas trop au cas demain je dort sur le canapé

Hermione: Harry tu reste dormir dans ta chambre et sa me gène pas du tout enfin puis j'ai 17 ans ici nous sommes majeur et tu es mon meilleur ami .c'est bizarre pour la personne d'au-dessus c'est sa qui me dérange de savoir qu'il y a une personne autre que l'on connaît il doivent nous cacher une personne vraiment importante tu as essayer d'allé voir ?

Harry: oui je me suis fait en geuler, il ont mis Buck devant il veut pas me laissé entré lupin lui a expliquer qu'il devait pas même si il m'aime bien. ce qui m'énerve c'est que c'est chez moi j'ai le droit de savoir qui j'abrite  
ta a raison il nous cache une choses ou plutôt quelqu'un d'important pour pas nous le dire

**_on des_****_cend après a_****_voir fini et discute_****_ dans la _****_cuisine qua_****_nd le matin arriva et_****_ quelqu'u_****_n vient dans_****_ la cuisine _**

Harry: tien lupin déjà debout

lupin: oui , tonks dort toujours (voyant que j'étais la )ho Hermione tu es la heureux de te voir

Hermione: moi aussi lupin très heureuse

**_ap_****_rès une _****_demi heure tou_****_t le monde étais enfi_****_n réveil_****_ler et m'avai_****_t saluer pendant le p_****_etit déj_****_eune lupin mo_****_nte avec un plateau d_****_e nourri_****_ture _**

**_je vou_****_drait bien savoir qui_****_ c'est _**

tonks: Hermione je vois que tu as fort changé pendant ses 2 mois et en très bien tes cheveux sont magnifique

oui elle a raison depuis la mort de dumbledore je me suis pour essayer d'enlever ma peine j'ai fait les boutique avec des amies et je me sis relooker avec des jeans taille basse et des haut assez joli moins neutre qu'avant mais cheveux étais bien boucler grâce a un sortilège qu j'ai réussi a inventé ma fallut du temps mais je suis arrivé ils ont pousser il m'arrive un peu plus bas des épaules

Hermione: (rougit) merci c'est gentille et moi je vois qu'ils sont rose ça a l'aire d'allé mieux

tonks rougit a cette remarque et hocha la tête pour approuver oui elle est lupin se sont enfin mis ensemble après le petit coup de pouce du mariage de bill et fleur qui c'est très bien passé et de madame weasley bien sur .  
le soir venu tout le monde alla se coucher moi et Harry aussi c'étais Maugrey Fol Œil de garde se soir

Hermione: (couché) je veux savoir c'est qui au-dessus puis c'est chez toi Harry

Harry: (dans la même position) moi aussi mione et depuis plus longtemps que toi mais je vois pas de solution

Hermione:hey mais attend ...mais ou pourquoi j'ai y est pas pensé

_**je me relève**__** so**__**us le regard d'Har**__**ry et pris les oreill**__**e a**__** rallonge **_

Harry:mais bien sur les oreille a rallonges de Fred et goerge j'aurais du y pensé

Hermione: (sourire de victoire) tu as oublier que je suis la -miss je sais tout

_**je mit les **__**oreille en place mais**__** r**__**ien pas un bruit qu**__**and quelqu'un commenç**__**a**__** a parlé **_

?: y en a marre de rester en fermé ici

_**je reconna**__**ît cette voix mais je**__**doit effacé cette id**__**ée de ma tête non c'e**__**s**__**t pas possible pas l**__**ui je regarde Harry m**__**a**__**is il a l'aire de pa**__**s reconnaître **_

Harry: je le reconnaît pas sa sert a rien

Hermione: oui allons nous coucher (pensant) pas lui non pas lui c'est pas possible et pas ici en tout cas pourquoi il serait ici ?

J'espère que sa vous a plut ne soyez pas trop méchant ses ma première fiction

Et ce se serait sympa une petite reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde voila la suite j'espère que vous allez apprécier

_**Chapitre:**__**2**_

_**  
**__**  
**__**c**__**e**__**m**__**a**__**t**__**i**__**n**__**c**____**e**__**s**__**t**__**l**__**a**__**r**__**e**__**n**__**t**__**r**__**é**__**j**__**e**__**s**__**u**__**i**__**s**__**t**__**o**__**u**__**t**__**e**__**e**__**x**__**c**__**i**__**t**__**er**__**d**__**e**__**r**__**e**__**t**__**r**__**o**__**u**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**l**__**e**__**s**__**a**__**u**__**t**__**r**__**e**__**s**__**c**__**o**__**u**__**r**__**t**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**t**__**o**__**u**__**t**__**p**__**o**__**u**__**r**__**ê**__**t**__**r**__**e**__**s**__**u**__**r**__**d**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**n**__**o**__**u**__**b**__**l**__**i**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**o**__**u**__**s**__**l**__**e**__**r**__**e**__**g**__**a**__**r**__**d**__**d**__**e**__**f**__**o**__**u**__**r**__**i**__**r**__**e**__**d**__**e**__**s**__**a**__**u**__**t**__**r**__**e**__**s**_

Harry: mione (rire) tu es une sorcière il suffit d'une formule pour rien oublier

Hermione: en ça va mais j'oublie qu'ici on peut faire de la magie ma mère n'est pas très d'accord pour que je le face a la maison et puis je suis tellement exciter de revoir tout le monde

_**a**__**se moment la il avait c**__**hangé d'expression sur**__**son visage **_

Hermione:Harry c'est pas de ta faute c'est celle de rogue 

Harry: je sais mais je le considère comme un genre de père il me soutenait et m'aider et puis Sirius non plus n'est plus la ..

Hermione: oui je sais mais nous on est la puis moi aussi je suis triste mais je suis courageuse enfin pas vraiment puisque j'ai dévaliser les boutique pour allé mieux même si sa na pas vraiment marcher

_**Har**__**ry**__** rie a cette remarque j**__**amais il m'avait ent**__**end**__**u dire sa c'est vrai qu**__**e je m'étonne moi m**__**ême**__**  
**__**dans bas lupin nous a**__**ppel on doit partir **__**on **__**descendit et parti mais**__** lupin resta pour a**__**llé **__**chercher la personne e**__**n haut voyant je com**__**pri**__**s que ce que je pensais**__** étais sûrement vra**__**i la**__** personne que j'ai reco**__**nnu doit sûrement **__**être**__** lui arrivé a la gare o**__**n travers tous le m**__**ur q**__**uand je travers je vois**__** 2 tête rousse je **__**vais **__**vers eux **_

Hermione: ron,ginny (saute dans les bras des deux ) vous m'avez tellement manqué après le mariage

ron et ginny: toi aussi mione

ginny: alors il n'est vraiment pas venu pour retourner a poudlard 

Harry:(derrière ginny) bien sur que si 

ginny: (qui ne réussi pas a se contrôler saute dans c'est bras) désoler mais je suis très contente que tu es changé d'avis

ron: oui très content t'imagine tu m'aurais laisser seul avec mione Aïe je rigole 

Hermione: mouais pas si sur

Harry: moi aussi puis c'est mione qui ma convaincu 

_**les 2 weasley me firent**__** un clin d'oeil**_

hagrid: (voyant Harry le souleva et le sert puis le repose) ho Harry je suis si content que tu revienne 

Harry: moi aussi hargrid

hagrid: bon allé monté dans le train il va démarrer toi Hermione tu doit allé dans le compartiment des prefet-en-chet

Hermione: oui je sais 

ron et ginny: félicitation 

Hermione: merci bon j'y vais a plu tard

_**je monte dans **__**le train**__** et ouvre le compartime**__**nt des prefet-e**__**n-chef a**__** mon grand étonnement q**__**ue des garçon **__**il en man**__**qué un ou une a l'appe**__**l pour les serp**__**entard**_

Hermione: bonjour Hermione granger et vous

Aron : Aron silver poufsouffle (NAD: sa se prononce silveur et pas ArON mais arone enfin vous voyer ? )

Matt: Matt pins serdaigle 

Hermione: enchanté euh vous savez c'est qui le serpent...

**_mais avant q_****_ue je ne dise_****_nt un mot _****_la porte ouvre hé..._**

Hermione: malefoy (étonné) 

drago: granger ... (étonné aussi mais pour autre choses) waw

Hermione: (rougit parce que j'avais entendu) mais que fait tu ici ?

Drago: bien je pense la même choses que toi (pensant) waw elle a changé et pas en mal non drago c'est granger je sais que tu as changer mais la faut pas pousser tu as perdu la tête 

Hermione: avec se que tu as fait tu es devenu prefet-en-chef ?

drago: euh granger tu devrait savoir que j'ai rien fait l'année passé 

Hermione: oui mais tu as essayer

drago: (énerver) tu peux pas comprendre granger aurais tu Lucius comme père , je ne pense pas donc boucle la puis si tu as remarqué il y a d'autres personne dans le compartiment 

_toc toc to__c _

mcGonaGall : bonjour vous tous bon je vais faire vite vous étés préfet -en chef alors vous pris de faire montré l'exemple 2 fois par semaine vous allé faire des rondes dans les couloir après le couvre feu pour aider rusard j'ai déjà choisit qui sera avec qui et pas de discutions si vous n'aimer pas votre partenaire monsieur pins avec sliver et bien sur granger avec malefoy vous choisirez votre jour .  
vous partager un appartement ensemble alors je vous le ferais montré après le banquet pour silver et pins je vous ferez montré l'appartement avant granger et malefoy je devais leur parlé après bon comme je sais que granger et m. malefoy vous entreprenez une relation pas du tout amical je voudrais que vous ne vous entretuez pas puis miss granger veuillez faire confiance en malefoy je vous prie bon merci de vos compréhension au revoir a vous 4

**_je rêve ou _****_elle vient de dire que _****_de 1 je_****_ vais devoir att_****_endre avec malefoy dans_****_ son b_****_ureau pour parlé_****_ le temps qu'elle parte_****_ avec _****_les deux autres e_****_t de 2 que j'habite ave_****_c et 3_****_ le pire de tous_****_ lui faire confiance n_****_on mai_****_s je rêve ? _**

Hermione: se que je suis sur c'est qu'il y en a un qui vas hurler

drago: le quel Potter ou weasley ?

Hermione: non tu as raison les 2 vont hurler

**_drago ria p_****_our d_****_evrait un vrai rir_****_e du jamais vue je sou_****_ri ap_****_rès cette découver_****_te puis c'est vrai que _****_c'est_****_ assez marrant ce _****_que j'ai dit _**

Matt: bon tantôt Mrs magconagall nous a dit de faire un tour vers les nouveau donc on vas devoir y allé désoler Hermione

Hermione: c'est rien Matt a toute a l'heure alors 

**_Matt et Aron pa_****_rtir_****_ tout un coup quand_****_ il parte drago me parl_****_e_**

drago: granger il y a un truc que tu doit me croire j'ai jamais voulu que le vieux fou meurt 

Hermione: je vais essayer de te croire mais je peux te demander quelque choses ?

drago: non je ne suis pas retourner chez mon père après avoir tranpslaner j'étais en sécurité 

Hermione: (j'étais surprise qu'il est deviner se que j'allais demander) comment tu a fait pour savoir se que j'allais dire ?

Drago:je les deviner

Hermione: ho ...

**_je rêve ou _****_al_****_ors il me parle genti_****_ment ? _**

Drago:(pensant) oulla si je devient pas gentil la enfin c'est mieux comme ça j'en aurais une qui me détestera pas

Hermione:malefoy malefoy

drago:(sortant de c'est pensé) quoi ?

Hermione: (sourie il ne ma pas agresser) tu veux des sucrerie ?

Drago: ha heu non merci

la femme parti après m'avoir donner mais chocogrenouille 

Hermione: (hésitant) euh tu en veut ?

drago:(surpris) heu non ça va

_**il eu un sile**__**nce et je m'endormis**__****_

_**d**__**rago me regarde dormir **_

drago: (tout bas) bien dit donc granger tu as changé et en bien ...puis mon père n'avait pas raison je trouve les sang impure plutôt sexy 

Matt:(qui rentré avec Aron) euh je doit t'appeler comment malefoy ...drago ? 

drago: ho appel moi drago toi aussi 

Matt et Aron: ok

Aron: on devrais la réveiller on est bientôt arrivé et elle est toujours avec des habit moldu et moi j'ai pas le temps je doit récupérer ma valise elle est rester dans le compartiment de mes amis

Matt:pareil pour moi j'avais oublier 

drago: (sourire )bien je vais la réveiller 

**_les g_****_arçon p_****_ar_****_tie_**

drago: granger ...granger...(il me prit le bras et me secoue un peu) 

Hermione: han Harry laisse mon dormir grrrr

drago:granger c'est drago malefoy 

Hermione: (sursautant) hein quoi ?

Drago:(rigolant) on doit s'habiller

Hermione: ha euh malefoy tu peux...te retourner stp ?

Drago: tu sais j'ai déjà vue le corps de la femme et plus d'une fois si tu voix se que je veux dire ...

Hermione: oui mais tu n'as jamais vue le mien et c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu le verra 

drago:(sourire coquin) tu insinue que tu me le feras montré un autre jour granger quand tu dit pas aujourd'hui ?

Hermione: (rougit)c'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire 

drago:(pensant) quelle est jolie quand elle rougit (a moi) ok je me retourne 

**_je pr_****_is m_****_a rob_****_e dans mo_****_n s_****_ac me _****_déshabill_****_e q_****_uand _****_je sentis_****_ un _****_regar_****_d sur moi_****_ je _****_me re_****_tourne ma_****_is _****_malefo_****_y avait d_****_éjà_****_ retou_****_rner sa _****_tête_****_ .pui_****_s j'enfil_****_e m_****_a robe_******

Hermione:a ton tour malefoy tu as pas mis ta robe de poudlard 

_**je m**__**e retourn**__**e m**__**ais ne**__** peut pas **__**m'e**__**mpêche**__**r de me r**__**et**__**ourner **__**je devint**__** t**__**oute r**__**ouge il é**__**tai**__**s en b**__**oxer noir**__** il**__** étais**__** bien mus**__**cl**__**er grâc**__**e au quid**__**di**__**tsh (NA**__**D: intel**__**lig**__**ente c**__**omme je s**__**ui**__**s je ne**__** sais plu**__**s **__**comment**__** on l'écr**__**it **__**:s) il **__**avait bie**__**n **__**changé **__**pendant **__**c'**__**est 2 m**__**ois quand**__** i**__**l eu fi**__**ni il av**__**ai**__**t remar**__**qué que j**__**e **__**m'étais**__** retourne**__**r**_

drago: alors granger on résiste pas a mon corps ? 

Hermione: (rougit) et toi malefoy tu crois que je t'es pas vue ?

Drago: ok on a pas pue résister tout les deux

_**quand **__**i**__**l eu fin**__**i sa phr**__**a**__**se on ét**__**ais arriv**__**é**__** je sort**__**ie avec l**__**u**__**i pour r**__**entrer da**__**ns une ca**__**lèche ti**__**r**__**e par le**__**s sombral**__**que je v**__**oyais mai**__**ntenant j**__**e monte d**__**e dans qu**__**and **_

Hermione: malefoy je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens avec moi ?

Drago: j'en avais envie ... 

Voila dites moi se que vous en penser dans une reviews SVP sa fait toujours plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

**MERCI a toute les reviews et merci a ma correctrice nisous**

Chapitre 3: De surprise en surprise!

Lorsque on arriva au banquet,Drago à sa table et moi à la mienne.Après quelques minutes,je fut rejoint par Harry,Ron,Ginny,Neville et Luna qui s'asseyèrent près de moi.

Ron: 'Mione ,pourquoi tu es pas venu avec nous pour faire le reste du chemin ?

Hermione: _Hé merde! Allez 'Mione! Tu es la plus intelligente de Poudlard prouve le !_ Parce que euh...un prefet -en-chef a voulu venir avec moi !

Harry:Et...C'est qui ?

Hermione: Tu vas bientot le savoir .

Ginny: Alors y a toi et une autre fille comme prefètes-en-chef ?

Hermione: Non, je suis entourée de mecs.

Ginny: J'aimerais bien être a ta place! (voyant harry jaloux la regarder) ...Enfin je veux dire avec un appartement que pour 4 !

Hermione: (tout bas) Bien rattraper Ginny!

ginny: (tout bas) Ouais,c'était moins une!

Harry: Regardez ,les premières vont sous le Choipeaux!

Il eut 20 élèves à Griffondor , 22 à Serpentard,19 à Serdaigle et 18 à Poufsouffle. Tout le monde applaudit les nouveaux élèves dans chaque maison , jusqu'à ce que Macgonagall fit le discours de début d'année et qu'elle commenca à présenter les nouveaux prefets-en-chef .

Mcgonagall: Cette année pour réaliser les derniers voeux de notre ancien directeur, nous avons pris les prefets-en-chef qu'il désirait, c'est à dire pour Griffondor, Hermione Granger (Applaudissements chez les Griffondor), pour les Serdaigle Matt Pins (Même chose pour les Serdaigle) ,pour les Serpentard Drago Malefoy (Serpentard applaudissa sans grande motivation. Harry regarda,furieux, la table des Serpentard, il ne l'avait pas remarquer que Malefoy étais la ) et enfin chez les Poufsouffle Aron Silver (Applaudissements)

Harry: (furieux) 'Mione ,lequel des 3 est monté avec toi ?

Hermione: (je me fit tout petite) ...Euh Malefoy.

Harry: (un peu plus fort) Quoi, 'Mione tu te sens bien ? Il te fait du mal à toi et aux autres et après ce qu'il a fait, tu accepte qu'il fasse le chemin avec toi!

Drago,qui avait entendu Harry, serra ses poings.

Hermione: (tête baissée) ...Je suis désolée.

Macgonagall: Les préfèts-en-chef, veuillez accompagner les premiéres années, svp.

Je me lève avec les autres préfèts-en-chef et accompagna les premiéres années de Griffondor.Elle leur expliqua le danger dans Poudlard et je leur donna le mot de passe pour rentrer.Lorsque je finit, je partis en direction de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore mais je resta devant la gargouille.Je ne savais pas le mot de passe.Malefoy arriva.

Drago: Tu sais pas le mot de passe ?

Je fit non de la tête.

Drago: Ok, moi je le sais, c'est _Légende_

La gargouille tourna pour laisser apparaitre des escaliers. Quand on arrive devant la porte , on toca et entendit la directrice nous faire rentrer et quand on rentra les deux autres préfèts-en-chef étais déja la ,assis.

Mcgonagall: Voilà! Alors,on va déja vous expliquer pour vos fonctions ,comme j'ai dit, c'est 2 fois par semaine vous allez aider Les groupes n'ont pas changer, vous devriez ensemble préparer le bal d'haloween, enfin pour l'instant c'est tout se que j'ai à vous dire! J'accrocherais un mot dans votre dortoir si il y a autre choses. Maintenant veuillez me suivre M.Silver et M.Pins

Je regarda Malefoy qui me sourit.Je lui rendit son sourire et regarda devant moi quand je vit une ombre.

Hermione: Malefoy, c'est pas que je veux t'inquiéter mais il y a une personne dans le bureau.

Drago: Hein ?

?: Hé bien miss Granger! On perd son courage?

J'attrappe la main de Malefoy. Cette voix! C'est impossible !

Drago: Bonjour professeur.

?: Bonjour Drago (voyant la main d'Hermione dans celle de Drago, sourit)

Drago: (me regarda avec inquiétude) Granger, ça va? Tu es toute pâle .

Hermione: je ...je... pas...mort...impossible!

Drago: Ben, dit donc Granger! C'est la premiére fois que tu bégailles !

Hermione: C'est impossible ,vous êtes mort !

Drago rigola à ce moment là, j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne, je le lâcha et lui jeta un regard noir et il arrêta de rire.

Drago: Désolé, professeur mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!J'ai adoré sa tête !

?:Oui c'est vrai que c'etait assez marrant. Ne t'inquiéte pas Hermione, on va t'expliquer

Hermione: De quoi? Professeur Dumbledore? Que vous avez réssucité comme par...non en fait, je veux savoir !

Dumbledore: Bien sûr Miss! Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais été mort, c'est Drago qui m'a aidé à le faire croire ! D'ailleurs, je te dit encore une fois que tu es vraiment bon comédien! Passons.

Hermione: Mais Rogue a dit le sort impardonnable, ça vous a touché! Harry la dit !

Drago: Oui,mais je connais une formule de bouclier!Tu devrais savoir que quand on lance un Avada Kedavra on se fait pas éjecter !

Dumbledore: Quand je fut éjecter j'ai atrapper mon collier qui est un portauloin sur la tour d'astronomie et puis j'ai projecter ma projection astral !Enfin un peu compliquer tout ça!

Hermione: vous me surprendrez toujours Professeur!

Dumbledore: Oui, mais Drago a mit toute son énergie pour accomplir ceci , c'est à lui que revient le mérite.

Hermione: Je suis impressionnée Malefoy !Mais Professeur ,je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour sa que vous me l'avait révélé.

Dumbledore: Tu vois Drago, je te l'avais dit ,elle aurait compris , Hermione si je te les dit c'est pour que tu fasse confiance à Drago . Je sais ça va pas être facile, mais je sais que tu en es capable.

Hermione: Bien professeur. Mais j'ai une question pour Malefoy.

Drago: Oui ?

Hermione: C'était toi chez Harry ,pas vrai ?

Drago fut surpris que je le sache.

Dumbledore: Drago,tu vois bien qu'elle est aussi intelligente que moi.

Hermione: (rougit) Non professeur! Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier !

Dumbledore: (sourit) Il en vas ,que comme vous etes intelligente, tout ce que vous avez découvert reste ici. Même Harry ne doit rien savoir je lui dirait le moment venu. Bien Minerva va vous accompagner dans vos appartements.

Je me retourne devant la nouvelle directrice qui n'avait rien dit et nous accompagne devant un tableau qui représentait un ange et un diable qui se chamaillait.

Mcgonagall: Bien.Votre mot de passe est ''Amitié Future''

Drago et Hermione: ''Amitié Future''

Diable: J'aurais jamais cru que le prince de Serpentard serait avec la princesse des Griffondor.

Ange: Ne l'ecouter pas ,entrez .

Quand on rentre, il y a deux divans devant la cheminée qui réchauffe la piéce, il y avait 5 portes devant nous toute marquer part leur foction 4 chambre et quoi non mais je reve 1 salle de bain avec trois garçons, c'est le cauchemard! Quand je vais dire ça à Ginny .Je rentre dans ma chambre il y avait un grand lit de 2 persone Ah! c'est cool ça! avec une armoire et un grand miroir magnifique d'ailleurs quand je senti quelqu'un me pousser devant

Hermione: Malefoy,mais qu'est que ...

Miroire: Tu devrait mettre du brillant à lèvres (NDA: j'avais vue sa dans une story mais je me rapel plus la quel et je la retrouve pas si c'est le votre veuiller me le dire merci ca m'avait donner envie de le mettre)

Hermione: (surprise) Wow, super ça !

Drago: J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça.

Hermione: Non mais! Tu as vu? Il y a une salle de bain pour 4!

Drago:(sourire pervers) Bien si en plus tu devrait venir voir...

Il me tira par le bras et m'emmena dans la salle de bain et la je vis la baignoire ou plutôt la piscine il y avait 4 petit évier luxueux avec 4 miroir au-dessus.

Drago: Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas.

Hermione: Tu rit, mais avec cette piscine, je me fiche que se soit en commun.

Drago: (sourire pervers) Granger ça te dit un bain à deux ?

Hermione: Malefoy !

Drago: Tu as peur Granger?Ou est passé ton courage ?

Hermione: N'oublie pas se que je t'ai fait en troisiéme !

Drago: Mmmmmmhhh ...J'adore quand tu es fachée!

Hermione: Malefoy, c'est pas bon la fumette !

Drago: Hein?C'est quoi ca ?

Hermione: Non rien!

Drago: Alors ça te dit ?(sourire coquin)

Hermione: Plus tard peut-être.Là,je suis crevée._ Non mais qu'est-ce que je viena de dire là, plus tard ? Non mais je devient folle ou quoi ? _

Drago: Ok, à plus tard alors!

Je rentre dans ma chambre et Drago dans la sienne.

Drago a peut-être changer,mais moi aussi,mais en pire lui en mieux un problème dans le réseau là ! En plus, il est devenu super sexy avec ses fesses. et ...hé mais je pète un cable là! hou houuuu 'Mione on parle de Malefoy là!

Drago: (dans sa chambre allongé dans son lit ) Mmmmhhh... Elle est trop belle, ce qu'elle me ferait de l'effet puis elle est pas si désagréalbe que ça !A u contraire, oula devenir gentil ok, mais avoir des vues sur Granger! Là faut pas exagérer !Reprend toi mon vieux ...

**voila j'éspére que vous avez aimer je sais que s'est pas très bien mais bon j'essaye de faire de mon mieux bisous**

** petite review pour me dire se que vous en pensez se serait sympa merci **


End file.
